When you say nothing at all
by Lysangelle
Summary: Post 08x17. Somewhat spoilery. A short one just for fun, bit of an inside joke really. Callie wonders why Arizona is upset…


**When you say nothing at all**

Author: Lysangelle  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG 13<p>

Summary: Post 08x17. Somewhat spoilery. A short one just for fun, a bit of an inside joke really. Callie wonders why Arizona is upset…

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>Callie Torres opened the door and allowed Arizona to enter their home. The blonde did without a word or a look, leaving her wife to close the door with a newly acquired frown.<p>

Arizona had been quiet on their short walk to their apartment building, not a word being exchanged between the two women. It's been the first sign for Callie that something was bugging her usually exuberant wife.

The dark haired woman watched her wife drop her purse and coat and headed to the fridge as she took her own jacket off. Mentally she went over the events of the day, trying to pinpoint at what point things went south for her beloved wife.

Without the help of Sofia, who was spending the day with her daddy, she knew she had to take matters in her own hands to try and fix the blonde's mood.

Callie liked her evenings alone with Arizona; it gave them the chance to reconnect in the mist of their rather crazy lives' schedule. Balancing two surgeons' careers and a new baby was making for a busy, rushed, if happy daily life. But today she really missed her baby girl. The little one was the one thing that could bring Arizona out of a funk after a bad day, even faster than the blonde could down a single donut. Just one of Sofia's toothless smiles directed at her mommy and Arizona was lighting up like a million suns. And in the process was allowing her mama to stop worrying about her lover.

The orthopedic surgeon couldn't think of anything big that happened during the day that could explain her blond lover's apparent upset. Tommy was doing ok. And despite how personally they booth took his case due to their own close loss of their child, they had agreed to face the problems as they came. Most of all, they were trying to leave worries about the little boy behind them when they came home to take care of their own baby.

The only thing that might be bugging Arizona, as far as Callie could tell, was the way she's been going on about Karev and Morgan's situation. She knew that Alex Karev was Arizona's Ped's golden child. She knew her wife had a soft spot for him and seeing him deal with kids, even as small as Tommy, she was starting to understand why.

But still, Arizona getting this out of shape over that seemed a bit out of character. She needed to know for sure and face the music if in some way she had pushed her wife's buttons.

Squaring her shoulders she walked the short way to the kitchen's counter, ready to engage her spitfire of a wife.

Arizona looked at her over the rim of her glass of water.

"What going on, Arizona?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked quietly.

Callie moved around the counter and grabbed Arizona's hand.

"You've been awfully silent since we left the hospital. Did something happened?"

Arizona squeezed the bigger hand wrapped around hers.

"Nope." The blonde answered as she pulled away and headed toward the sitting area.

Even more puzzled, the taller woman followed slowly.

"Are there new issues with Tommy that you didn't tell me about?" Callie insisted as she stood in front of her now seated lover.

A hard shake of the blond head answered her first; "You know I would tell you about that right away."

Callie nodded.

"Are you worried about one of your other kids?"

The blonde shook her head again, silently this time.

"Then it was my comments about Karev," Callie deduced, "I was just trying to help."

Arizona shook her head again; "That's not the point, Calliope."

"It might not be the most delicate way, but I'm really trying to help." The dark haired woman rushed to add.

"Not the point, Callie." The peds surgeon interjected.

"But Arizona I'm just worried about Morgan." Callie tried to explain, sitting down sideways to face her wife. "And about Karev too. He's been through so much women crap."

"That's not the point!" Arizona jumped up, her temper rising.

"Then it's the gorilla comment?" Callie kept going, desperately wanting to fix things. "It was just an image. Besides didn't you see how cute they are, those huge gorillas holding tiny kittens..."

Arizona quickly moved to her knees on the couch; "That is NOT the point!" she all but yell.

Callie looked up at her, totally perplexed.

"Then what _is_ the point?" The dark haired woman asked, her own voice raised in her frustration.

"Really, Calliope?" Arizona asked excitedly. "I mean; really, reaaaally?"

"Really! WHAT?"

Arizona sat back down on her heels, bringing her face close to Callie's.

"Pumpkin, Callie! Pumpkin! What were you thinking? I mean eeewwwww!"

* * *

><p>Mark moved Sofia to his left hip, balancing the baby's bag and the plastic bag from the grocery store with the same hand. He was putting his key in his front door when a burst of high pitched giggles made him turn to the door behind him. The giggles were soon followed by a long growl and a loud noise sounding suspiciously like two bodies falling to the floor. Then followed more sonorous laughter; with a few unconvincing "no, no, no…" thrown in for good measure.<p>

"That's why you're right here with daddy, Sofia darling," Mark whispered in the baby's tiny ear. "Your mommies are crazy."


End file.
